1. Field of Invention
This application is in the field of systems for managing or optimizing the distribution of multiple streams of generated electrical energy from a plurality of sources. More specifically, this application is in the field of systems for monitoring a plurality of generated electrical energy input streams and optimizing said streams so that output of an electrical energy stream with a predetermined kilowatt-hour magnitude can be accomplished.
2. Background of the Invention
Frequently, local electrical power systems have multiple options for alternative input streams of electricity to the public utility power grid. For example, a local power system may have an input streams originated by any of non-publically generated electricity from solar generated power, wind generated power, fuel-cell power, geothermal generated power, fossil-fuel generated power, or steam generated power. Power or energy management systems are known which measure and control the overall output of electricity from all of the inputs to within the local system wherein, if the collective input from the alternative sources is not sufficient to meet the overall demands of the local system, power is drawn from the public utility-power grid. In summary, there are a number of single energy input monitoring systems which focus on measuring the users end of the energy used. However, no devices are known which measure, optimize and distribute power generation from multiple sources. A need therefore exists for an energy management device that can manage and pull from the prioritized energy generation sources. By prioritizing alternative energy sources, lower negative environmental impacts, reductions in carbon footprints, and promotion of the use of multiple sources of alternative energy for use in the public and private sectors may be accomplished.